When I first
by HopeXIII
Summary: When I first met him, when I first gazed upon his beautiful face, when I first saw the rays of the setting sun reflect off his gorgeous eyes, I fell in love. Don't read it if you don't like yaoi, and it's an AU. Enjoy. R&R! SoraxRiku.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

When I first met him, when I first gazed upon his beautiful face, when I first saw the rays of the setting sun reflect off his gorgeous eyes, I fell in love.

It was the afternoon of the first Monday in the month of June. I sat staring longingly into the afternoon's sun, beginning to set slowly, and twilight was drawing near. A sudden burst of wind composed of dust particles and dirt whipped me in the face, quick and precise, nearly knocking me over and off the bench. It was highly unexpected in the summertime, but yet again, I did live in the middle of nowhere.

The street where I sat alone was barren, and the small houses that lined the street neatly had closed their small windows in twilight's wake. The sun was almost completely gone now, nestled behind the distant mountains and hills. I could of stayed there until my dying day, watching it set and reappear, only to watch it set once more. I could of stayed there staring at the houses lining the road, and noting their structural significance to the small town I lived in. The small town where I lived with my brother.

--------------------

My town was unknown to most of the world. We appeared a only a few times on maps, so we never got any tourists. No one ventured here except for the townsfolk wandering throughout the local bars, and stores, which were usually short on food. People who worked to help their families had to find a mode of transportation and take the hours long trip to the nearest city, Delton City. The population of the small town was well over a hundred, making it a peaceful town. The town never received any news of the outside world, neither did the townsfolk really care. When we did get news, it was usually important and major. One day, a member of the community returned from work to tell everyone some terrible news. That was when mention of the war came to town.

We thought, or hoped with all our hearts, that the war would not spread to the towns boundaries. Let's just say we hoped too much.

A man, by the name of Thomas O'Neil, raged war in our country, Entiness. He fought to salvage the land and it's bounties to his own personal use. Throughout the war, he gathered followers who felt that they had their land taking away, as he promised them many things. The town worried about their land being seized, but I worried about something worse. You see, O'Neil wanted just more than land, he wanted it to be a perfect land. He was known as the worlds largest homophobe. He would send his followers from town to town, capturing defenseless homophobes. He made prisons from the dirt of the earth that would lock thousands away, and locked them away, and tortured them time to time.

I will mention again, the town hoped with all their hearts that he wouldn't take their precious land. Me however, could care less about the land. For I was homosexual.

I have been as long as I remember. When I was nearly seventeen, I told my mother and my father about my sexual preferences. I have never seen father so furious and my mother just cried herself dry. That night, my father kicked me out of his house, and I was left to live off the streets. The only one who understood my pain and feelings was my older brother Roxas, who was so furious with my father he punched him in the face, screaming, then took me and we moved out of the city, into the quietest town we could find. We found Thamesville, and ever since lived here. That was two years ago. I have hid my sexual preferences from the town to avoid being shunned and hated. Roxas has a job at the mill on the outskirts of town, and we have enough to survive off of.

I will never forget the commitment my brother gave to me. He was there when no one else was. I just want to say thank you Roxas, for loving me.

--------------------

I began to shiver on the cold bench as twilight finally came. I was about to leave the area and return into my warm, cozy home, and talk with Roxas. We talk every night, and those have to be the best nights of my life. I stood up, rubbing the length of my arms for warmth, and started down the street, but before I turned around, something bright caught the corner of my eye, and I swung around to see what it was.

A large truck from Delton City was headed our way, on the only road leading to our town. Last time I saw one of these was when I lived in the city. It looked vaguely familiar to my eyes, but I still couldn't picture what it could really be. Even when the truck was only feet before me, was I confused. Around me, lights in the small homes lit up, and people were staring at the truck through the windows, staring and ushering friends and family to see what had aroused the town. The truck never stopped, and maintained the same speed until it touched the town, only to get a little slower. When it passed, I began to follow it. People from inside the homes all piled out and followed Sora, looking equally confused and shocked. I followed it for about five minutes, passing my house on the way. Roxas was not home yet. Odd...

Following the truck further down the road from my house, it finally stopped in front of one of the oldest houses in the town of Thamesville. Half the town was already there, crowing around the mysterious city truck. Among the crowd I could see Roxas near the back, staring at the awestruck at the arrival of the truck. I ran to him. Roxas knew everything, he would know.

"Roxas!" said I as I neared to where he was standing, "what's happening?"

"It's a mover truck Sora," Roxas explained briskly, "we have a newcomer to our small community."

Something like this rarely occurred. When me and Roxas moved here, the townsfolk told us that we were the first to move here in twenty years. I never expected this to happen as long as I was here. So I stared at the truck along with the rest of the town, and when the people piled out of it, I thought I saw an angel gazing toward me.

When I first met his eyes, when I first hazed upon his beautiful face, when I first saw the rays of the setting sun reflect off his gorgeous eyes, I fell in love.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Part One_

His eyes were as blue as the cloudless sky. His hair was silver platinum, and as I have said many times the strong rays of the distant sun reflected off his eyes to make him look as distinguishable as a god. He moved slowly but majestically, pausing occasionally between each. As I stared in awe, his eyes moved slowly among the surrounding crowd. As they wandered so helplessly, they turned to eyes of frightfulness, and maybe even resentful. I quickly understood why.

The crowd was murmuring hurriedly, their vulgar gossip escaped from their lips horribly. Most let out a huge, long sigh, complaining that it was just another city boy, never will get used to the countryside of Thamesville. Others were criticizing the boy as if they knew him for many years past. They did not care about him, nor would they ever. This was the first time I truly saw what my town was like. Did they act like this when I arrived with Roxas?

As his eyes wandered, those blue eyes, they quickly rested on me, and for a memorable moment we stared at each other. I can tell you right now I will never forget that moment of my life. Yet he quickly averted his eyes away from mine, and it ended, forever. The gossip never ceased, even when the boy hid his eyes from the world and walked into his new home. Was it because of me he left? He looked at me, then ran away.

Maybe if I met him personally things would work out, but, things are never that perfect, not in the real world.

--------------------

My mind was doing flip flops as I ran so innocently into my new, deserted home. He looked back at me, he most certainly did. With those same blue eyes as myself. His spiky hair reflecting off the shining sun. From my first impression of the town, they already loathed me. They looked at me as if I was a reaper of some sort, coming here to plunge this small hopeless town into the black darkness of death itself. Who knows, maybe that is my intent. But he did not. He looked at me as if I were an angel, to bring him to heaven.

Who knows, maybe that is my intent, as I will never forget that moment in all my troubled life.

Never.

--------------------

Roxas quickly noticed my reaction as my eyes followed him dreamily into his home. He even noticed my heart pounding fiercely beneath my chest severely ever since the truck came and changed my life forever. He also noticed small, happy tears falling silently down my round, content face. The next moment however, he took my by the shoulders, and led me away from the whole population of Thamesville. He never let go, slowly tightening his grip ever step of the pathway leading to home. He was whispering in my ear, but I took no note of what he was saying, as my mind was still concentrated ever so deeply on the beautiful boy. It was if the boy had already nested himself down in the depths of my heart. Roxas eventually gave up and tightened his grip even tighter as we entered my small home. He was pressing his fingers so hard into my skin it began to hurt. But I did nothing. You know why. He finally began to speak again, but in louder tones, as we set ourself on the couches in out living room. The town was still crowded around him, as the street was still abandoned out my window.

"Sora," Roxas began, "I want to make something very clear. I want you to concentrate only on me, and listen to my every word, as I will not say it again. Do you understand me?"

I simply nodded. He did not raise his voice, but spoke at a normal tone. He was oblivious to the fact that I would not concentrate on only him. He was not angry with me however. Why would he be? But yet again, he never spoke so seriously to me in my lifetime, and secretly, he was already beginning to scare me. He was no longer smiling that happy smile he always wore on his small face. Without noticing the horrified expression on my face, or without taking note of my feelings, he continued sternly:

"We have lived too long in the town for us to leave now. The war is growing faster and faster each passing day, and I fear it Sora. The town does not, but I do deeply. If the war spreads to our boundaries, and word gets out that you are homosexual, the town will not hesitate to get rid of you. I love you too much Sora. If you get caught... " he paused, holding back tears I knew he wanted cry out, "I don't know what I would do without you. All I ask of you Sora, is to control your feelings, and show no sign of love towards this boy."

At this moment, the tears really did come out, and almost the moments after he finished his speech, we was on his knees, begging once more. He was muttering words I could not understand, like before. He was sobbing uncontrollably, and i put a comforting arm on his shoulder, and he kneeled up and we embraced. I really loved our brotherly love, I really did. If anything I felt sympathetic towards him. I tried to tell myself that the only reason he does not want me to be with this boy is because he loves me, not for his own benefit. Thanks again Roxas, for being the best Brother a homosexual can have.

--------------------

I laid quietly in my new bed. I made less movement than the dead. Me and my parents did not complete the move today, no one offering their assistance. All I had in my room at the present time was my bed, my bedside table composing of only the wood that made it whole, and a few change of clothes. Actually, there was one more thing. Hanging on the wall directly across my bed was a single photo nestled inside of the simplest frame. It was a picture of me and my boyfriend before I came to Thamesville, not long ago. If it were not for the war, we would still be together. And would of been together forever. Things don't work out that perfectly however. He was taken for being who he was. A homosexual. That night, I was suicidal. I remembered the wind whipping my face as I looked down into the depths of the cliff I was about to jump off of. It was the darkest moment of my life, as nothing mattered in my life anymore. Something however, kept me from jumping to my doom, and I think I found the reason why today gazing out into that crowd of people. I was not even supposed to be here, as me and him planned to move away from my dreadful and terrible parents and move away forever, in a beautiful small house on the riverside. When he died however, I was forced to move to Thamesville with my parents. When I brought them the terrible news they were enraged, as they wanted to get away from me, for who I was. Why did I tell them about me, why.

From my first glances of the small town where I now live, I hate it, I despise it, I loathe it from the deepest hatreds in the bottom of my heart, and it loathes me. Except for him. Will I be able to move on, to get away from the memories of my darling that so tightly encompassed me?

Maybe one day, it will work out.

--------------------

Maybe one day, it will work out.

The thought wandered through my now fragile mind. Ever since that moment my mind raced. Ever since that moment...

I lay soundless on my bed, observing my room ever so carefully to try and rid my mind of him. It worked to some extent, surprisingly. My small room contained only a few items. My antique bed, some clothes in a messy pile in the corner, mostly consisted of dirty and rugged jeans ripped in the knees. Hanging on the walls everywhere were pictures of me and Roxas. I love these pictures, and whenever I looked at them I would feel the warmth and happiness wrap me up in its embrace, allowing me to sleep through the long dark night. We don't take pictures often though, whenever we want one we have to ask one of the townsfolk to take it for us, and they hardly ever agreed, but gave us a look of disgust in return. When we finally do, we have to drive in our red pick up truck all the way to the city, which takes around two hours to complete, a real pain. Whenever we take one I treasure it as if it was my own life. A soft rapping on my bedroom door averted my eyes from the framed photographs.

"Sora?" the voice said on the other side of the door. Roxas was calling my name.

"Come in," said I , and leaned up to sit upright as Roxas entered briskly. Guilt and apology leaked from his face, and it was obvious what he meant when he flung his arms around me and embraced. All I could do was follow suit, as he began to sob once more. Confused I was. Roxas does have to feel sorry for what he did, I understood how he felt.

Those long moments of sadness finally ended as he began to speak, yet the tears and the sobbing did not cease, growing weaker and weaker. I stopped him from continuing, as I could not understand a word he said, and led him to my bed, arm on his shoulder. I took the end of my shirt and wiped his eyes dry, and after few awkward moments, I finally spoke:

"Roxas," I began, as he looked to me, hair shining from the moonlight peering through my open window, "I do not blame you for anything you told me today. I understand how you feel, Roxas. You just want to protect me.. right? Oh Roxas, please don't cry."

And he finally stopped, and continued to stare at me weakly. My arm never left his shoulder as he sat on my bedside. My shirt was still damp from Roxas' tears.

"I just... feel like a bossy older brother, but now I know how you feel. I'm sorry if you feel that way."

And he made to leave, but my grip on his shoulder tightened on instinct, and held him down.

"Roxas, stop making such horrible assumptions about how I feel. Did I not just say I know about your caring intention?"

But Roxas simply refused to listen to me, and continued to bring himself down. After countless minutes of reassuring, and more embracing, I gave up, and took him to his room. His was the smallest in the house. He gave up the larger room for me. Everything he has done for me was for my benefit, which was why I was so determined to think that he didn't want me to be with him for my benefit, not for himself. I could keep anyone up all night listing all the wonderful things he has done for me. The day I leave him will be the worst day I have lived.

Before I left the room he muttered a simple "I love you." I turned around, beaming, and repeated those exact words. Before I even finished, we was already sounds asleep. He looked so innocent when he slept, and I walked to him and gave him a small peck on the forehead.

Slowly but surely, I stalked off to my own room, and mimicked Roxas' peaceful slumber.

--------------------

Darling, why did you die?

The tears continued to pour off my cold cheeks, and onto my damp pillowcase. My mind was locked into place, other thoughts trapped by that one sweet memory of him. I looked around desperately to find something to concentrate on, but it was nigh impossible. I tossed and turned, head throbbing with a migraine, and then I saw it, through the looking glass, and in the distance.

A small forest laying untouched and helpless in the middle of the vast plain of nothing. The trees whipping eerily in the strong wind, and the owls hooted with pride, and glee, something I could not mimic in the present time. Nothing else was very distinguishable as it was meters away from the house. I could not even begin to explain how I felt at the moment when I looked at the forest. I was mesmerized by it, and I had a strange feeling begin to build and take over that sweet memory. I need to go there, tonight.

I removed my feeble self from my uncomfortable bed, and set out for the forest beyond the looking glass. My eyes continued to gaze, awestruck at the distant pile of earth, even though it made it nigh impossible to see considering the wall was blocking my view. I did not make an attempt to be silent as I passed my mother and father's room. Their snores spoke of their wildest dreams, and my steps I took so loudly would have no chance whatsoever of waking them up from their peaceful slumber. As I neared my front door, my hand touched the cold tip of the door handle, giving me a slight but funny shiver that spread from my spine throughout my body in a matter of seconds. I stood there deathly for a few moments, then threw open the door forcefully, slamming against the side of the old house I now lived in. Did I care? Of course not.

The inviting breeze of cool air greeted me out onto the dark street. Near and distant trees cast their thick shadows onto the pavement from the strong moonlight where I walked. Sounds of small insects from the surrounding grass rung in my ears gently as I continued my short pilgrimage across the barren land, to the forest. Lights were out in the distant houses, doors locked and closed, ensuring no one would enter without their permission. Did I care about my home? Of course not.

As my feet touched the border of the forest, I examined it before I entered. The trees were so close together there was not one small ray of moonlight that leaked through to the ground, not one. The hoots of glee from the owls grew were as continuous and strong as they have been when I first looked upon the forest's deep embrace. It was as inviting as a reaper, coming to remove my heart. All the more, this made me want to enter even more than before. Can you blame me?

Finally, after much examining and investigation, I took a step into the forest, and paused for a moment. Then I took another step. Then another, until I finally paced myself to a walk. The grass was extremely long and whenever I took a step forward small insects would spring out of the grass into the air, hitting me in the face and I whipped my hands furiously toward the little creatures. A few of them flew into my mouth and I got a taste of some of them. I really do hate bugs. They get in the way of everything, what's the point of them.

But the bugs suddenly did not begin to bother me anymore, well at that moment nothing did, as my eyes hung heavily in their sockets, fighting back sleep. If only I kept moving, I would stay awake. If only. But it was futile, I needed to sit down, even if I have to sleep in this godforsaken forest, it will be better than my own home at least. And so I did. As I wandered for only a few more moments, I found a soft spot of dirt on the ground. Laid my back on its cold contents, and immediately feel asleep.

--------------------

Time for a nice stroll in my forest. Well it was not my forest, it wasn't anyones really. It was just a forest, in the middle of nowhere, so no one owned it. That's why I always liked to take strolls in the forest, alone most of the time. Roxas was always at work and I was stuck in the town all alone, with no one to talk to. Well, maybe I might have something to talk to today.

I yawned loudly and wiped the sleep out of my eyes as I got up and stretched. The sun was already high above the clouds, shining through my open window. It felt good across my body, lulling me to back to my previous sleep. But no, I needed to get up, I can not sleep through the day, I might have a chance of seeing him again.

I got up feebly and threw my night clothes off, and replaced them with hand washed clothes for the upcoming day. I traveled to my bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth, then set out to the forest beyond.

The warmth of the welcoming sun invited me to another "good" day in the small town of Thamesville. Few people were wandering the streets at this hour, most of them cradling their small children or new born. Others holding small bags or packages, carrying them to their home. Unlike yesterday, the sky was full of beautiful clouds, and I could easily distinguish their creations. The truck in our driveway was gone, meaning that Roxas was already gone to work, all the warmth and love going with him to the mill.

So it was then I began to travel to my forest, and it technically was, considering no one needed it or cared for it. The people I passed along the streets showed no sign of welcome or greeting, but made it seem like I was not there. I was used to this behavior from the townsfolk and just ignored it. If they were going to be like that, I did not care, or would ever care.

As I finally neared my destination, I did not hesitate to enter at all, and two seconds after I made the trip, I was already well into the forest, and I could not see the town where I just came from. In the forest, it seemed like it was night all over again, since no sunlight could creep it's way to the forest floor.

So I began to strut lazily through the forest, taking the path I usually took, when I almost tripped over something fairly large laying on the ground in the middle of my path. And to my horror, I was gazing at the very thing I wanted to meet all day.

Him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As the thin, moist air of the earthy forest pressed roughly against my skin, I knew I made a grave mistake. Even in the darkness of the forest it seemed he was illuminated on the spot. He looked so helpless and innocent laying in front of me. I had the urge to stretch my hands to touch his silver hair, as it was spread out across the grass, entangled in twigs and dead leaves. He made no hint of sound as he looked dead from afar, but I knew he was sleeping peacefully. I hesitantly leaned over him, each step more regretted than the last. I was so close I could distinguish the small ants scurrying all over his body. I made to brush the bugs off him, but thought better of it, and stopped halfway. I went to turn away, to flee before he saw a complete stranger staring at him from above. Cowardice it was. Before I could break into a run, however, he slowly opened his eyes, and they met mine.

--------------------

Where was I? How did I get here? Who is that angel hovering over me? Am I in heaven? Or it is even an angel? He looks horribly familiar.

Before I could debate whether or not this person was an angel, he ran away, and disappeared in the forests' thick embrace. I yelled, or tried to yell, for him to return, but I was utterly unsuccessful. I did not know his name, so calling his name would be futile.

Why was I in a forest? I did not recall any previous events on how I ended up here. All I remembered was going to bed, then ending up here. It was dark, as the trees were so thick the sun was blocked out. Insects the size of my thumbnail dashed in and out of the grass where I slept. Twice I spotted a far off robin diving from a tree, grabbing an earthworm from the dirt, then feeding it to her young. I have never seen such a peaceful forest in my life, since I grew up in the big city. I could of laid here for the rest of my days, casting not a care to the outside world in that soft patch of earth. I wanted to do and know many things, like find out who the angel was, and why he was here.

I quickly got to my feet, and ran in the direction of the fleeing angel. I was still drowsy, my eyes still sore from lack of sleep. The thick trees made it difficult to track the angel down, and I could not see the edge of the forest. A few times a lone insect would hit me in the face and leave a small, visible red mark on my cheek. Other times I would just barely dodge a tree.

So I ran, and ran, hardly knowing where I was going. However, I did know I was getting closer to the town, as the trees gradually became thinner and thinner. Finally, I saw the sun high up in the sky. I saw the town far in the distance, looking surprisingly inviting. I saw home. The only thing I did not see was the angel I so desperately needed to see. Not even in the sky.

--------------------

I collapsed violently on my bed, still panting as very heart was giving one hundred beats per minute. Sweat covered my entire body as my clothes stuck to my skin. Roxas was still at work, meaning I would have to wait to tell him the recent events. Actually, I did not think it to be wise to mention it to my brother, the very one who told me not to fall in love with the beautiful boy. A small part of me actually wished that he saw me in the forest, but a larger part of me hoped to god that he did not. It was not my fault that he happened to be in the forest at the exact same time as me, so he would have no reason to be mad at me, so why was I scared. Roxas would understand... would he not? I should not make assumptions about him though, he would never be mad at me for a silly reason like this.

The hours droned by, as I stared at my bare ceiling. The sweat finally began to go away, and my heart began to beat normally. My room was at a moderate temperature, and I was extremely comfortable. Perfect conditions for a nice long nap. My mind, however, was too strained to even begin to sleep, though my eyelids were crying out for sleep they would never get. I destroyed their last shred of hope as I forced them open with my hands.

Fighting sleep had to be the least of my worries, as I heard a roaring engine pull up in my driveway, then coming to a sudden halt. Roxas was finally home. I swiftly got off my comfortable bed to meet him, the entire time debating whether or not I should tell him about the day.

Roxas was clearly glad to see me, as he smiled when I met him, even though I was not the happiest person in the world at the moment. Following a brief hug and a kiss on the cheek, he retired to his room to get ready for his shower. I sat in the living room, and waited for him.

Completely stripped of his clothing, Roxas exited his room, and made to the bathroom. Before he could close the door, I called his name louder than I intended. Roxas left the bathroom, wrapping a towel around his waist, and sat next to me on the love seat. He seemed excited to say something that was slipping off the tip of his tongue. Whatever it was, it would have to wait. I was still going to explain. And so I did.

Every single detail I could throw in my explanation I did. I told the story from the second I woke up to when Roxas came home. He seemed very interested in what I had to say, and when I mentioned the boy he seemed to get even more excited, which puzzled me. He did not attempt to interrupt me throughout the story, and I knew he wanted to. Roxas was known for his patience, I knew that much.

As I finally finished, he smirked at me, then his mouth opened. He was on the verge of saying it, but was disrupted by the doorbell.

All was silent. All I could hear was the trees whipping in the gusts of wind, and the sounds of footsteps that belonged to walkers. I looked to Roxas, surprised to see that he was smiling even wider now. The muscles in his face had to be in pain, I thought.

"Your going to love me so much Sora," Roxas said, as he got up and went to the bathroom, to start his un started shower.

--------------------

I checked the address on the house a second time, considering if I made the right choice or not coming here. I would just have to place my trust in Roxas, the boys brother. He was the first one to talk to me, and I am grateful for that. Thank you Roxas.

--------------------

Roxas stared the shower, and hurriedly got in. The warm water felt soothing as it spread over his back, to his legs. _At this moment_, he thought, _Sora will be facing the only one he loves in this town, excluding me. Yes, I did consider his feelings when I confronted him today before I came home from work. Sora is going to love me._

Roxas smiled to himself as he once again recalled their confrontation.

He saw the boy, sitting alone on his front doorstep, eyes concentrating on the ground. As he drove by in the pick up truck, he had the sudden urge to stop, and talk to the boy, as no one else would. Yes, he did remember about forbidding Sora to fall in love with this guy, and how upset he made him.

_I have to put things right now, _he thought, _anything to make Sora happy._

And so he stopped, capturing the attention of the lonely boy, who stood up. Roxas exited the truck, and approached the boy, who looked shocked. Roxas' brisk footsteps had him in front of the boy in now time, holding out a hand in friendship. The boy hesitated, but followed suit anyway, and they shook hands.

"Hello, I am Roxas, and welcome to Thamesville," said Roxas, slowly.

"Hi, I'm Riku, and thank you," he said, returning his arm to his side. His voice was dreamy, Roxas noted, like the kind in romantic movies. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue, the exact same colour as Sora's. _Sora would be dying to be in my position, _Roxas thought, _now... what to say next._

But nothing was said, and the two men stared at each other for a few long, awkward minutes. No one uttered a word. _I have to say something! Quick!_

"So uh... do you like Thamesville?" he asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Oh yes," Riku lied, but he hung his head again to the ground, "well, to tell you the truth... not at all."

_Perfect! Now I can give him an excuse to come over!_

_  
_"I understand," said Roxas, "me and my brother Sora were the last people to move here before you came, and I agree it isn't the nicest town out there is it?"

They both chuckled, and Riku lifted his head again.

"Yeah, that's true I suppose," said Riku, "you are the first person to talk to me actually."

"Yeah, it takes awhile for the townsfolk to get used to you I'm afraid," explained Roxas, "but if you need anyone to talk to, I have a brother who looks about the same age as you, and you should get together some time. Here's my address."

He said it, and Riku memorized it.

"Was he the one standing with you yesterday?" asked Riku, sounded interested.

"Yes, that's the one," Roxas said, smirking, he noted Riku's expression, which immediately lit up, "there aren't a lot of boys in this town your age, so I figured you could get together, know what I'm saying?"

"Yes, thank you," said Riku, "I really appreciate it."

"No problem!" Roxas said, " I better get home, Sora is probably waiting for me. I'll see you around ok!"

"All right, goodbye Roxas," bade Riku in his dreamy voice, as Roxas walked down the sidewalk to the pick up truck.

_Now it's only a matter of time, _Roxas thought, as he drove away.

_That was awfully fast though, _he thought, as he spread the bar of soap around his body, feeling refreshed after a long day at work. He could hear the door open, even over the loud sound of the rushing water.

--------------------

I was almost subject to hysteria as I opened the door. There he was, finally, standing in front of me, smiling. My heart pounded furiously as we gazed at each other, and I would not be surprised if I began to drool, but none came. I lost track of time as he began to speak, he voice melodic and dreamy that could easily lull me to sleep.

"Are you... Sora?" he asked. I could of danced, he knows my name!

"Yes," I replied, smiling gleefully, "and you are?"

"Riku," he said, as I leapt off the ground as he said his name, but thankfully he did not see it, "your Roxas' brother, right?"

So Roxas has something to do with this. "Yes, that's correct."

"Okay good. He told me you lived here."

"Did he now?" I asked, loving Roxas more and more by the minute.

"Yes, a couple of minutes ago actually." He then fell silent. Why would Roxas do something like this when he specifically told me not to fall in love with him? Sudden change of mind? I'll consult him later, after I talk to Riku.

"Well why don't you come on inside," I said, "it's really awkward standing here."

"Sure," he said, as he entered.

--------------------

His house was smaller than mine. One level, while mine was two. The living room was to my left, and the kitchen was beside it, no wall separating them. To the right of the kitchen was a hallway, but I did not venture there as it was not my home. I took no note of my surroundings as my eyes were still fixated on Sora.

"It's not much," said Sora in a tiresome tone, but I loved it already. I felt warm and comfortable as I removed my shoes, and placed them neatly next to each other beside the door. I sat on a love seat in the living room, soft and velvety, as Sora retired to his room to get changed into something presentable. I already felt more at home then I have ever been, sitting here. More at home than my two level house fourteen doors down. I glanced at the objects around the house, and registered them into my mind. Most of them were photographs of Sora and Roxas, they were good pictures too. Better than anything I've taken. A small ceiling fan was rotating dully above me, making the curtains flip lazily in the front window. The only furniture in the room was the love seat I sat on, and a small, lone rocking chair in the corner by the window. There was no television, table, or any fancy decorations in the cozy living room. The only table in the entire house was the one in the middle of the kitchen, two chairs of different design tucked neatly underneath it. Beside the table was the smallest refrigerator I've ever seen. Beside that was a stove (which was also very small) that was sparkling clean. A counter surrounded the rest of the kitchen, and it was bare except for a lonely toaster oven that stood near the edge of the counter. I also noticed that the whole house was notably clean. The floor bore no hint of any spill or food stain, and the tiled floor of the kitchen was swept clean of dust and dirt. My attention averted from the cleanliness of the home when I heard the sound of a closing door down the hallway.

Sora entered the living room and glanced at the empty spot beside me, and I was hopeful. He ended up sitting in the rocking chair however. I frowned as he passed.

As there was nothing to entertain us, everything was silent and awkward, excluding the rush of water from inside the bathroom, but that eventually stopped too, which all the more made it more awkward. Sora was turned away from me, staring through the curtains and out the window. Through my mind I tried desperately for a topic that could break this silence. Before I could think of one however, Sora spoke, rather roughly.

"You know that forest, near your house?" he asked.

I simply nodded, and I turned to him. From somewhere inside my mind, I could of sworn I saw him today. But how could I of? I woke up in that forest and saw an angel...

I gasped, as I looked at Sora more intensively, studying his face. I could already foretell where this conversation was going. No wonder I thought I saw him today, because I did, he was the angel. I was ninety-nine point nine, nine percent sure.

--------------------

" I saw you there today, sleeping on the forest floor," I said, but Riku looked neither shocked nor puzzled. He must of seen me. He only nodded a second time, and smirked at me. His smile was beautiful. It matched the rest of his face perfectly. What I would give to be with him.

"Yes I was, but I can say that I had no idea how I got there," he replied, "you were there today also weren't you?"

Damn, he saw me. "Yeah. I always walk in the woods. I love it, it cleans my mind of all the my thoughts and problems."

"It is beautiful," said Riku, "I can barely remember it though, as all I did was chase after you. Why did you run away?"

I could not simply tell him that I loved him, not yet. So I lied convincingly, "I was... shy." I expected a snigger, or a small hint of a laugh, but Riku showed nothing in his facial expression that confirmed my assumption. He had a good poker face, I thought.

"It's okay to be shy," said Riku, noticing my reaction, "I'm easy to get along with. How do you think I get along with my parents?"

We both chuckled. Even his laugh was harmonious. After a long sigh from the good laugh, Riku continued.

"I'm just... desperate to find someone that will even talk to me,"he said, atmosphere becoming serious again, "the town already hates me, and no one will talk to me. I feel alone."

"I had to put up with years and years of that," I explained, "it's something you get used to."

I suddenly realized my bluntness as Riku said nothing. It was not the reaction he was hoping for, I noticed. I quickly regretted it and brought up another point to break the uncomfortableness, but was briskly interrupted when Roxas emerged from the bathroom. He saw Riku and waved, but gave me no sign of welcome, only glaring. He walked to the love seat and sat next to Riku. Ignoring him and his glaring, I brought up my subject.

"So Riku, have any hobbies or talents?"

At first he opened his mouth to say something, but almost immediately closed it. When he finally did speak, my heart sank.

"It's getting late, I better go home," he said, and stood up and walked to the door. Roxas rushed after him and blocked his way.

"Come on Riku, you haven't even been here ten minutes!" he said cheerfully. Riku opened his mouth to argue, but Roxas continued, "I'll explain everything to your parents later. Do you want something to drink or eat? Don't be shy to ask."

Riku shook his head, and sat back down, ignoring my fruitful gaze.

"Sora," said Roxas, smiling haphazardly, "can I speak to you in my room for a few moments please? We will be right back Riku, feel free to help yourself to a drink or snack," he added hastily. He then took my arm roughly, and guided me to his small room. From the moment he touched my hand, I knew he was infuriated with me.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Roxas whispered loudly, as we entered his room, "I heard every word to said after I got out of the shower, and I never knew you could be like this Sora. I risk having him here and all you can say is that being ignored and hated is something that takes getting _used _to!"

"So it was you who told him to come here," I replied. Roxas looked as if he was about to burst with anger.

"That's not the point Sora," he snapped, "the only reason I told him to come here was because I know that you love him. I opened the door of opportunity for you to get to know him, and -"

"Hold on," I interrupted, "I thought you were the one to tell me not to fall in love with him. Why the sudden change of mind?"

"For Christ's sake Sora! Did you not take any hint or clue as to why I felt bad last night? I'm not going to stop you from falling in love okay! Now I want you to go out there and talk his head off you understand me!"

I didn't have time to either nod or reply, as he pushed me angrily out of his room.

"Sorry about that Riku," said Roxas, as he and I took our previous spots on the furniture, "now where were we... Oh yes, hobbies."

"I play the piano," he mentioned, falling silent swiftly, embarrassed.

Now it was time for me to act, to get his friendship, to get his love. "I love the piano! I get goose bumps whenever I hear it. Maybe you could play it for me sometime? I would really love that. You have a piano at home right?"

"Yes of course! And sure, I'll play for you," said Riku, smiling hopefully, "maybe tomorrow?"

I just smiled, receiving one in return.

"Now Riku," said Roxas, "tell us about yourself."


	4. Chapter 3

**Editor Note: Hello! I'm going to be the new beta reader for Hplvr, Saiwaiare. I've finally pestered him into letting me edit! Let us know if there is any mistakes and I'll edit them out, thanks... and I'm no professional, so don't expect perfection. The earlier chapters will be edited soon, also. Enjoy:**

**Chapter 3**

Riku lived with his mother and father. They moved from a large city in a country neighbouring Entiness. They moved to Thamesville due to the harsh conditions of the war, as their city was the base of everything. He clearly stated that all he wanted to do was to live with his friend, since they had plans to move away so Riku could get away from his dreadful parents. They called him a mistake, and that he was never meant to be born. He was an accident, as his mother was impregnated accidently. He was forced to move with his parents because almost as soon as the war started, his friend died. It was quite obvious that my expression showed that I was sympathetic as he let us dive into his long, tragic life, and that was mainly what it was. The other part of me, however, was glad that his friend died, or he would of never made it to Thamesville. I did not voice my opinion however, as I did not want to sound like a selfish, little child, taking his friend's death for granted. I truly did feel sorry for him, though. I wanted to believe that. The argument with myself promptly came to a halt, however, as I had sudden urges to reach out and embrace him, and kiss him, as he was on the brink of tearing up. It was not yet the time for that though, I thought sadly, and the urges faded away with his abstracted voice.

That was all I learned from him that night, but I was determined to learn more. I swore to myself that I was to invade his mind, to find his most secret of secrets before we part in the afterlife. I swore to myself that at one time in my existence, whether it be tomorrow or ten years from now, that I would kiss him, and he would kiss me back, and oh, what a wonderful kiss it will be. I swore to myself that I would do anything in my power to win his love, and to be with him to my dying day. When I die, he will be beside me, holding my bitter hands, crying out for my survival, and we would kiss one last time before my heart ceased to pound. He would be the one to bury my body, letting the tears fall effortlessly from his eyes, and into my grave.

When Riku finally bade goodbye to me when twilight came, he told me he would see me tomorrow. I merely nodded, taking in every word he said like a sponge. With a small hint of sorrow, and an exchange of last minute farewells, he was gone. I quickly went to the window and pulled the curtains out of my way, and watched him walk down the dark street, the moon illustrating him.

My mind was like an ocean. Phrases he spoke flowing through it, entangling themselves with other memories and thoughts, making them whole. Horrible, ill-fated assumptions had a tendency of disrupting these sweet moments, destroying all last shreds of hope, leaving me standing in thick darkness, unable to move or speak. When all hope was lost, I promised myself I would find his cheerful face, beaming down on me.

Recollections of the best night of my life, and thoughts of the proceeding day found me wandering to my awaiting room, lulling me into a delightful, dreamless sleep.

--------------------

I was already madly in love with Sora. I love everything about him. His looks, his charm, and the way he acts around me. I have no doubt in my mind that he also loves me, too, but tomorrow will confirm that suspicion.

Sharps and flats on the music I played did not seem to process as my mind was spinning irresistibly. My fingers pressed so softly on the black and white keys, I was amazed that I was actually making sound. I play better soft than loud, my teacher told me many times. My piano was in an enclosed room, blocked from view and sound as my parents cringed at the mere mention of the piano. Their reputation would stammer if anyone found out I played, they have always told me.

When I lived in the city, I adored the piano, and wanted to learn it terribly. Luckily, my parents had an old, antique piano that previously belonged to my grandmother, who died when I was small. My parents simply refused to believe that I wanted to play, and they had their reputations to consider of course, so they concluded that they were going to throw out the "piece of junk". I pleaded, with every ounce of my strength, cried even. My mother only laughed, saying that I could not learn piano even if I wanted to, and that, even if I were to study piano, she would not help me financially. All of my begging surprisingly prevented my mother from throwing out the ancient piano. The following day, I applied for about three or four jobs, hoping dramatically I would be accepted at a young age. Two days later I did get accepted. and I worked for months and months, saving up my earnings to pay for the ridiculous amount of money it took for my piano to be tuned by the best. I took lessons by a man named Harry Oliver, though he forbade me to call him Harry. So I called him Mr. Oliver, like any student would. I was his only student, apart from his only son, Lucas Oliver. Lucas was the most talented pianist I laid eyes on, and I knew it was love at first sight when I heard him play.

When I first heard him play piano, when I first saw him walking graciously down the staircase to meet me, when I first saw him smile, I fell in love.

He was very first boyfriend.

I remember our first kiss like it was just yesterday, as he was born with the gift to play piano, and to kiss. After that day, my life was simple. Practice piano, to be as good as Lucas, or to be with Lucas, in his arms. From then on, my life was in his hands, as his was mine. Yes, we will be together forever, I thought.

I'm not about to explain what happened after that, as you already know.

Today I was missing several notes and forgetting key signatures and articulation on the notes. Generally, this was because Sora was still fixed into my mind, invading my concentration, but I was also very tired, and I decided to call it day. I exhaustingly exited the piano room, and walked up the stairs, to my room. There I collapsed on my mattress, thinking about tomorrow, and what I was going to play for Sora. I wanted to play something that was immensely emotional, to make him shed one or more tears. One song already came into my mind unhesitatingly. It was the song my boyfriend played for me, when I fell in love.

The raindrop prelude, composed by Chopin, also my favorite piece of music. It is a grade nine song, but when I first heard Lucas play it, I needed to learn it urgently. I loved it so much I learned it while I was in preparation for my grade six examination. Whenever someone played it for me, I can honestly say I cried every time. When I played it, however, it was a completely different story. I could not even begin to explain to you how I feel when I begin the song on that fifth line F, and finishing the song in a D flat major chord, second inversion.

Yes, that was the perfect song for him, I thought, as I slipped into my pajamas, and flicked the light switch so my room was in total darkness. I pulled my cold sheets over me and closed my eyes, falling asleep without further delay.

--------------------

My alarm this morning was the soft rapping on my bedroom door. Before I could respond to the call, Roxas barged into my room, and threw himself on my bed next to me.

"Good morning," was all he said, kissing me on the cheek, "are you going to Riku's today?"

"No, " I said sarcastically, also pecking Roxas on the cheek. He laughed at my sarcasm.

"Your nervous aren't you?" Roxas asked exuberantly.

"Is it that obvious?" I shot back angrily. Roxas took no acknowledgment of my sudden behaviour, and continued to speak in his cheerful mood.

"Aw! Sora, your so easy to read," uttered Roxas, putting an encouraging hand on my shoulder, smirking, "I'm sure everything will go fine. Riku seems like a nice person, and he's probably as nervous as you are right now."

"Maybe," was all I could express at the moment. Indeed I was horribly nervous, my stomach was turning inside out due to the vast amount of butterflies fluttering around, "but what if he doesn't like me like that, and he's just pretending to be over enthusiastic to see me?"

"Sora," began Roxas, his expression suddenly turning serious, "you were not there when I talked to him yesterday, and you didn't see the way his face lit up when I mentioned you."

"But," I retaliated, " things never work out this perfectly, not in the real world."

"If you think about it negatively like that Sora, things won't work out perfectly," Roxas pointed out, as I sunk deeper into my bed sheets, "there's surely no need to make any theories about him now, you've known the guy for a day. Just go there and act like yourself, okay?"

It was a command, typical Roxas, "Yes, dear brother," with a small hint of sarcasm in my voice. Thankfully he did not notice, but he threw my covers off of me energetically anyway.

"That's the Sora I know and love!" he said spiritedly, "now, I have to go to work, or I'll be late. I love you!" he added rapidly, giving me another swift kiss on the cheek.

"And I love you Roxas," said I, as Roxas closed the door behind him. I sat patiently on the edge of my bed, until I heard the engine of the pick up truck spring to life, and eventually fade away with the sounds of the wind, until I could hear it no more.

Throwing on my best pair of jeans, and a dress shirt, I sprang, lively to the bathroom, and took a short, but refreshing shower. The steaming water almost instantly woke me up, and I unexpectedly became excited to see him. His animated face and his rythmical voice, and his smashing looks that could turn any sane man or women crazy, like me.

Breakfast this morning was a piece of toast smothered in butter, since my stomach was already filled to the brim with, as you already know, butterflies. I hastily threw on my shoes as I threw the toast clumsily into my mouth, nearly choking on it. Soon, I was sprinting away from my empty home, progressing instantaneously to Riku's.

The sky overhead was full of black clouds, warning the town beforehand of the upcoming drizzle. It was already beginning to spit as I approached the vicinity of the house, looking as unwelcome as ever. The flowers in what someone could call a garden were slowly withering away. The encircling lawn was dreadfully uncared for, as the grass was extremely long and weeds covered every square inch of it. Most of the paint was peeled off, making it look like a typical haunted house in the imagining eyes of a child.

My heart was in my throat as I stood on the front doorstep, raising my arm to the doorbell cautiously as if it were really a monster in disguise, readying to bite my arm off the moment I got close enough. When the thought crossed my mind, I quickly withdrew my hand, and returned it shaking to my side. Concluding that I didn't know whether or not the doorbell worked, I decided to knock, and so I did.

No one answered my call. Disappointed, I made another attempt, this time knocking so forcefully my knuckles became red. No one answered, and I could hear no one stir on the other side, acknowledging my presence. But I was not about to give up. I would have to trust Riku. But when I lifted my hand to make a last desperate attempt, the door opened. It was not Riku however. It was a women.

--------------------

My alarm this morning was the loud knocking of someone trying drastically to get into my house. Who would want to come to my house, I wondered.

I shot off my bed as the realization flooded through me. Crap! Of all days to sleep in!

Throwing off my night wear psychotically, I quickly replaced them with today's outfit, and dashed to the bathroom. I learned that I was multi-tasked whereas brushing my teeth and ripping through my bush of a hair proved to be a simple task. As I had no time to take the shower I needed, I rushed out of the bathroom, taking one last glance at my feeble attempt to get ready in one minute. I have to say I was mildly impressed with myself. But the happiness quickly subsided when I saw the door already answered, by my mother.

--------------------

"Who are you?" asked the women rudely, who I took as Riku's mother.

"Sora," I said faintly, "is, uh, Riku home?"

She stared down at me malevolently, looking as if she were to choke me any second. She was very tall, like her son, and her hair was blonde in curls. She was wearing the most bizarre assortment of garments I've ever seen, both her pants and shirt varying in shades. She did not vocalize anything after I asked my simple question. I sighed in relief as Riku came into view behind his mother, saving me from uttermost awkwardness.

"Hey Sora," he said excitedly, looking me full in the face and completely ignoring the fact that his mother was present, "come on in, I'll take you to the piano room."

Riku's mother was furious as Riku ushered me into his home. Ignoring her glare, he pointed me to the direction of the piano room, without introductions between me and his mother. I could still feel her sinister glower watch me as we hurried away. I knew already, without a doubt, she despised me, and I despised her back. Anyone who would hate Riku has to have the blackest of hearts, I thought. I quickly shook off the brief visit as we entered the piano room.

The piano was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. (apart from Riku of course) The room however, was small and much resembled a shack, as broken bits of glass filled the corners and abandoned nails and screwdrivers littered the place. The room was windowless, and no doors led to other rooms, except the one we entered through. The piano, however, seemed to light the place up, making it warm and comforting. It was carefully polished, giving it a shine even in the room, and the bench was tucked neatly underneath it. The white keys were whiter than snow, while the black keys spoke of the blackest night. I stared in bewilderment at the polished piece of art before me, mouth opened. I walked to it calmly, standing alongside it in seconds, and gently caressed it, savouring the moment and etching it roughly into my mind.

Riku made no movement behind me, letting me live the moment and it's significance to my life.

"It's... beautiful," I managed to express.

No response fell from his unmoving lips as he pulled out the bench and seated himself next to me, smiling at me, while I smiled back. I watched in pure astonishment as he stretched his fingers firmly across the keys of the piano. Then, without music, he began to play.

I was promptly thrown into a world of eternal bliss when it began. Both of his hands played harmoniously together, showing his utmost talent.The soft, peaceful melody seemed to attract me to him more and more, and I suddenly had the most powerful urges to reach out and stroke his magnificent, silvery hair. I could not act however, as I was hypnotized from the melody to have any achievement of moving whatsoever. As the song pressed on, it abruptly took a gigantic turn from a heart warming, innocent melody to a suspenseful, breath taking theme. Beginning quiet, but emphasizing each note to their fullest, he slowly increased in volume until it was so loud the piano was vibrating insanely. To my surprise, the floor did not move with the piano. Just before the hard striking of the keys were about to strangle me with their booming notes, the soft melody returned from what I recalled from the initial theme. That's when I cried. It was not due to the themes of the song, it was Riku. The way he performed took my breath away, and I wished more than anything to be in his arms. The urges were stronger than ever, and the temptation he was laying in front of me was too forceful to resist. They, too, began to disperse when the song ended smoothly.

The atmosphere was silent and still as I could not mutter a single word. All that was heard were my isolated sobs as I tried hopelessly to hold them back to save myself from embarrassment.

"Sora, it's okay," murmured Riku, as my head sunk to the ground, "I also cried when I heard this song. It's beautiful isn't it?"

I sniffed, but I nodded flaccidly.

"What's it called?" I mumbled.

"What does it remind you of?" Riku questioned.

I quickly recounted the entire song, as I already committed it to memory. The song started soft and peaceful, then the mood alternated dramatically to a loud, booming melody, but it revisited the primary melody. Riku waited patiently as I tried to find a suitable answer speedily. Then, as if it waited just to mock me, the deafening sounds of thunder made me jump.

Wait... that's it! Thunder!

"A Rainstorm," I replied.

--------------------

"Exactly," I said, impressed, "hence the name 'The Raindrop Prelude', one of Chopin's most famous piece of music. It also happens to be my favorite song."

He nodded in agreement. It really did move him, I thought satisfyingly as Sora continued to weep. I was startled when Sora got the message of the piece in his first effort. (with a little help from the thunder) I knew that he was not applying his focus to the music, but to the way I performed it. I remembered ever so clearly when I first played the prelude to Lucas. He told me he loved the way I played while on the verge of tears, even though he played the song frequently. It was after I finished when we had our first kiss...

"Riku?" asked Sora, startling me as I snapped back to reality.

"Yes?" I said, turning to him. The tears finally came to a halt and he no longer looked to the floor. He opened his mouth to respond, but was hesitant.

"Will you... " he started, falling into silence once again.

"Will I what? There's no need to be shy."

He did not progress however, lowering his head again to avoid my gaze.

"Come on Sora," I pleaded, desperate for him to pronounce those last words, "whatever it is, I'm sure- "

"Will you teach me piano?" he blurted out amongst my chaos. I, however, did not counter his request. Of course, I would give anything in the world to teach him piano. I would love to. But I could not articulate my response. All I could do at the moment was smile, and when Sora subsequently lifted his head, I knew he understood, as a wide smile stretched rapidly across his face.

"Yes," I said, "I would be happy to."

**Authors Note - If you want to hear the Raindrop Prelude (which by the way is also my favorite piano song, as I play it all the time) it should be on youtube or something like that. It really is an amazing song. I encourage you to listen to it!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Sora! That's fantastic!"

Roxas pulled me into cramped grasp when I explained the news prior to my contemporary arrival. It nearly made me faint, gasping for breath as I tried helplessly to shove him away. After minutes of hopeless struggle, and a kick in the shin, Roxas understood the torture and relinquished me at last. The wide smirk that emerged from his face the moment I returned expanded to my ultimate surprise.

Cheerful, and almost hysterical, he guided me to the love seat, and enforced his unanswerable questions. He pressed me for the most explicative, describing detail, leaving me totally wordless. I answered to the best of my ability, but soon after he began asking absurd questions like what colour Riku's socks were.

"Roxas!" I screeched, restraining him against the love seat, "will you please calm down! I can only answer one question at a time!"

Accepting my plea for survival, but still in his state of merriment, he started to ask accountable questions. These included the song he performed, how well he played it, and if he seemed fit enough to be a piano teacher. That I did not doubt. My recount of the short visit was like a illustrative novel, phrases and memories made pictures with the words I spoke. The story went as far as halting Roxas from his sudden enthusiasm, as he seemed to be in a faraway land, in a dream.

"Then, before I knew right from wrong, the song ended," I declared, noticing Roxas' calm face almost touching mine. So close I could perceive every unnoticeable feature on his skin, "and I was left in tears."

"That's it?" Roxas modulated, instantly turning saddened, "he didn't comfort you or anything? He just left you crying!"

"Roxas," I laughed, making a mental note that Roxas knew nothing of relationships, "we aren't at that stage yet. First, we bond. Piano lessons is the perfect way of getting together."

"But... you were _crying, _" he complained, clearly uninterested in the words I mumbled.

The duration of the conversation took us no further, as Roxas continued to be close-minded, refusing to believe Riku's dispassionate behavior. After minutes of useless argument and squabbling, Roxas rose from the love seat and went to begin preparations for dinner.

--------------------

"You already have another boyfriend Riku?"

With my parents, dinnertime was always hell. I learned to be patient and to control my anger due to these daily meals, as my parents' dinner talk consisted of nothing but complaints about business problems, money, and my lifestyles. This evening, however, anger had already boiled to boiling temperature when my mother voiced her unfair opinion.

"I finally meet someone in this miserable town and you automatically assume I'm his boyfriend. Don't be ridiculous," I said savagely.

"I don't remember accepting any invitation for a get together with your _friend_," she said, emphasizing friend annoyingly.

"I don't remember caring about your permission dear mother," I snapped back sarcastically.

"Shut your God damned mouth Riku," bellowed my father, consuming his nourishment whilst talking, "we did not let Lucas come to our house in the city, and it will be no different here. Your lucky even to be here now, so eat your food and get out of my face."

I opened my mouth to counter his cruelty, but the immoral look from my father caused it to close magically. I don't want to beaten tonight, I thought. It's Best to stay on his good side.

However, I wanted eagerly to press my appointment of piano teacher to my parents, but before I could voice my inquiry, they were both caught in a conversation of workplace hazards and the spreading war. The ignorance and heartlessness that surrounded the air around me caused me to play menacingly at my mashed potatoes, and I lent no theory or say in their spiritless conversation.

The continuance of their exchange of words left me sitting dormant and quiet at the end of the dinner table. I thought about the upcoming piano lessons, and the thrilled expression on Sora's face when I approved. I thought about moisture and the astonishment that filled his bewitching, but wonderful eyes. I thought about his symmetrical face. Will he ever be in my arms?

At long last, the discussion terminated, leaving the room in awkward muteness. Sounds of rain against glass, as well as silverware against dish and gulps of fluid, rang roughly against my eardrums. Wording my proposal seemed impossible, since I already upset my parents. Their plates were practically emptied, giving me notification of the near conclusion of the dinner. I had to accomplish my conversation, and soon.

"I'm probably going to be teaching Sora piano very soon," I started, bracing myself for the prevalent glower.

Almost straightaway the glares pierced my humble request. I didn't falter, but kept maintaining straight face, awaiting the foretold argument.

"Why would he want to be taught by you," said father, though it wasn't a question.

"Well, for one thing, I'm probably the only one in this town who even plays piano," I said truthfully, "and why not? I'm not bothering anyone."

It was my mother who snickered, which felt like a strike across the face.

"Ha! You teaching piano!?" she snorted, her words muffled by the sounds of her mocking laughter and the sudden roar of the thunder, "if only my mother would live to see the day. Live to see her piano banged on by some stupid, useless brat."

"You have no right to call him stupid," I screamed, rising to my feet and getting ready to butcher her remarks.

"Why not?" she continued, "anyone who would take lessons from a boy like you has to be. Besides, it's not even your piano. So if I were you I would keep your voice down and thank us for even letting you keep the wretched thing."

My stomach lurched as she criticized my piano, and the anger was far too great to evade. The last thing I would do is thank my parents for anything.

"Riku, listen to your mother and take a seat so we can discuss this," commanded my father. I opened my mouth to fight back, but once again the unpleasant look from my father forced me onto my seat.

"Now," he continued, "you are here to ask for our authorization, correct?"

The calm tones he spoke in didn't subdue my fur,. as I clung onto the most blunt response I could muster, "No, not exactly. I just wanted to notify you about the lessons. That's all."

"And I quote, it is my piano, and I can do whatever I want with it," stated my mother.

"Since when have you ever cared about _my _piano," I retorted, my voice rising.

"It's my mothers Riku," my mother reminded, "and you would do well to remember it."

"It's as good as mine," I informed, "I'm sure grandmother would of loved to see her antique piano laying in the pieces on a mound of garbage."

"She would of rather seen it there then in the hands of you, her most hated grandson," she barked.

"Her only grandson," I snapped back, "and why are we arguing about this now of all times? You never seemed to have cared who owned the piano until now!"

"Not until you brought up the subject of teaching your boyfriend piano," said my father.

"He's. Not. My. Boyfriend," I refreshed, standing up once again. My mother readied a command, but my father calmed her down, smirking evilly. Highly amused, he continued rigorously:

"Oh yes, how could I of forgotten dear Lucas. Where is he these days? I do miss him. Oh wait! I remember. He's dead."

"Shut up,"

"The war took him correct? If I'm not mistaken, he was killed because he deserved it. I'm surprised they didn't take you either-"

"Shut-up,"

"-shame they didn't. I would of loved to of seen you dragged away begging me for forgiveness, along with that wretched filth Lucas-"

"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!"

My temper had reached the border of my fingertips as I grasped my uneaten plate of food and flung it toward my father. I forgot one very important thing about my father, however, and I soon regretted the sudden attack. He had the quickest reflexes, and had caught the remains of my dinner just before it broke his nose. My mother wailed frighteningly and crossed the table to chastise me, but my father beckoned her to leave the dining room.

"I'll take care of this," he said, heaving himself off his chair as my mother leaved the room giggling insanely.

Clenching his fists, he advanced to me, monotonous, eventually landing me cornered. The evil simper still stretched across his face as towered over me, seemingly deciding what to do with me. Whatever it was was not going to be enjoyable.

Soon he had me in a full body bind against the nearest wall, pushing me so hard into it I felt as if I was part of the it. The rough material against my delicate cheek caused me to let out a muffled whimper as it cut my skin. Whispers echoed throughout my mind dangerously, speaking to me in rough tones, telling me to fight back, to save myself from most certain death. The whispers, whom I learned belonging to my father, where not words of encouragement, but words of mockery, as I was entirely defenseless. Not even the consoling images of Sora could of saved me now.

Turning me around, he pelted me across the cheek, where blood now trickled due to the coarse wall. Pulling my hair, he threw me to the ground, forcing me onto my stomach, and began to beat my back in a frenzy. Fearing he might pull every last hair from my head, I tried relentlessly to wrench free from his secure grasp over my wheezing, but my effort proved unavailing.

Turning me over once again, he sent one last powerful blow to my gut, leaving me breathless as the wind was knocked out of me. Before leaving my senseless presence, he gave me one last look, not of remorse for his acts of hatred, but of pure pleasure. Within seconds of his pure hostility, he left me panting on the dining room floor, and a wave of contentment devoured my unmoving body. It wasn't as bad as it could of been, I thought.

However, I could not wander my household tonight, as my father would be in his disturbing mood long into the night, and into the proceeding day. Every time he beat me while I lived in the city, I would always go to Lucas' and stay the night, or to another's inviting sanctuary. Tonight would be no different, as one home already crossed my mind.

--------------------

When Roxas' dynamic mood finally tempered, we got into the less interesting topic of Roxas' work life. My eyes and ears ambled to anything they could stick to, trying to block out Roxas' words, but it was pointless. As he complained about several useless workers and his unreasonable boss, my sight centered on the front door, almost completely hidden in shadow. Exposing myself to anything my body could take in, I noticed the ceiling fan twirl incoherently, feeling the bitter breeze reach my unprotected skin.

My centering averted from the rotation of the ceiling fan when I apprehended a person walking on the sidewalk alongside my home. The footstep patterns were at complete random, implying a limping or drunken man, or maybe both.

"Do you hear that?" I interrupted as the sounds continued. Roxas scrutinized me for a moment or two, but ears widening, he focused on my analysis. The footsteps seemingly came closer, enlarging my stomach, and my heart was overworking itself. I couldn't even begin to explain why I was fearful of this individual, drunk or not. The proximity of the footsteps came closer and closer, until they discontinued on my front doorstep leaving the atmosphere in intense silence. My respiratory system failed when the figure knocked three times.

On instinct, I rose and leapt to the door, Roxas following closely on my heels. There I was greeted by the rambunctious sounds of a collision on the opposite side of the door. My hands trembling with anxiety, I carefully opened the door, and half laughed, half screamed.

It was Riku, but something was terribly wrong. He seemed to have stumbled across some appalling incident, resulting him in his current state. Over his wheezing and exhausted breath, I inspected his appearance, shocked. There was several long marks on his cheeks that bled noticeably, blood streaming down his neck, staining his clothing.

"Sora, help me lift him to the love seat," ordered Roxas.

Even with the both of us, Riku was extremely laborious to carry, each of us using our muscles to their fullest strength.

Once on the love seat, I secretly hated myself as the seductive urges returned, even amidst the fierce pressure of the scene. Through his gasping choking I wished to bend over and kiss him full in the lips, to take his awful pain away, to give him my breath to live, to give him my utmost love. I wished to take god's healing hand to regenerate his lost blood, and to rid him of his torn flesh...

My mind was already abundant with suspicious theories concerning his dramatic entrance. Yet I was almost one hundred percent positive I knew the reason. Riku was in no condition to converse, but my contemplation would not be forgotten easily. His quivering eventually slowed, along with my tempting urges.

"Thanks," he croaked, as a huge sigh of relief slipped off my tongue.

"Can I get you anything?" asked Roxas speedily, already halfway to the kitchen.

"Just some water thanks," he responded.

Downing the entire glass without hesitation, he turned to us and smiled. Although the site of the scrapes that infected his fragile cheek were horrendous, he looked simply adorable.

"Riku, what the hell happened?"

--------------------

The last thing I wanted in the world was to upset or worry Sora, so I thought of the most convincing lie I could muster.

"I accidently fell down the stairs" I conjured swiftly.

"Fell down the stairs? What about the marks on your cheek?" Roxas asked confused.

"Because... my face scraped against the rug," I told.

"Then why did you come here?" Sora challenged, undeniably unconvinced.

"My parents are out of town, and I was... lonely," I said, overwhelmed by my improv, "before I left the house I fell down the stairs."

Roxas sympathetic stare led me to assume he believed me, but Sora was sulking.

"What about your parents?" inquired Roxas, "won't they be worried about your disappearance?"

"My parents wouldn't care if I died eating rat poison," I explained, a light chuckle escaping from Sora's lips.

"So... you came here because you were lonely?" said Sora. His voice was returning to his accustomed emphasis, "how long do you plan on staying?"

"Well, not to sound rude or anything, but I was wondering if I could... stay the night?"

Sora's face lit up spontaneously, and immense grin following. "Roxas, please!"

"Why not!" said Roxas cheerfully, "I'll make a bed next to Sora's."

Through the excitement and enjoyment, I could of sworn I saw the faintest hint of a blush form on Sora's cheek.

--------------------

"It was your parents who beat you... right?"

It was late into the night. The only source of energy was the dimmed moonlight, peering through my unlatched window. Roxas had made a bed composed of a few smelly bed sheets and an unused mattress, but Riku accepted it, thanking him ecstatically over and over again.

"I didn't want to make you or Roxas worry," he revealed, showing sheer defeat, "so I lied. Guess it wasn't too convincing."

"Roxas believes you," I said, "he's very gullable."

"I've noticed," chuckled Riku, but I didn't continue his attempt for an enlivening mood.

"This isn't something to joke about Riku," I said, the beautiful smile fading from Riku's face, turning the atmosphere awfully sour, "how many times has this happened before?"

"Many times," he answered as horror morphed my face, "but don't worry, today wasn't the worst."

"Has he ever went as far as almost killing you?" I interrogated, worry mixed with the horror as they gradually made their way to the words I spoke.

He hesitated which confirmed my suspicion all the more, but I listened to his response anyway.

"Rarely, but there have been times."

Anger arose from my chest, weaving in and out of the remaining feelings that welled inside me. This poor boy must of had a terrible life, I thought.

"You don't have any other distant relatives that you could of lived with when your friend died?"

He flinched, as if the question stabbed him painfully, "No," he claimed, "all my grandparents are dead, and I have no cousins."

"I'm... sorry," I murmured apologetically.

"Don't worry about it, you didn't know," he said disheartedly. Neither of us uttered another word due to the uncomfortable environment brought among us, causing my mind to aberrate.

I still felt that Riku hasn't told me his true history yet. There were many unsolved mysteries pertaining to Riku's life took every space in my mind, as I tried to piece the missing pieces of his one thousand pieced puzzle. He was born a mistake, and his parents beat him a lot for some unknown reason. He plays the piano, and was forced to move with his parents when his friend died during the war...

Then it hit me like a bullet shot from a revolver.

Was it all this perfect? Or was it just mere coincidence?

It fit perfectly though, like peanut butter on toast. It was Riku's boyfriend who died in the war, not just his friend. Which meant he lied to me, to hide his sexual preferences to save himself from embarrassment. But that wasn't the problem right now, the problem was to pressure him to telling the truth. How was I going to consult him? It can't be completely irrevolent to our chat. Whatever it was I would have to do it quick, as Riku was halfway asleep.

"So... what was life like in the city?" I said, starting at the location.

"Dull and boring," he replied, "I either stayed home and played piano or I was with my boyf-"

"Your what?"

"My uh... friend."

Jackpot!

"Oh yeah your friend, was he or she the one you planned to move with?"

"He, Lucas, and yes, but as I've told you before, he died."

"Lucas, beautiful name. That's terrible, how did he die?"

"Haven't I already told you this Sora!" his voice rising, "the war. That's why. All because of that O'Neil. Everything is his fault!"

"So he was... homosexual?"

"Well of course!" he shrieked, beginning to frighten me a little, "he was the world to me, he was everything to me! And O'Neil and his army of heartless bastards came and took him away!"

He was almost yelling now, his fists clutched tightly as he punched the mattress. Before I could voice my response, he started to cry, the moon illuminating his falling moisture. It was when I saw these tears of despair and hatred I knew I made a irreversible error.

"Riku, I-"

"Goodnight Sora," he mumbled, covering himself from my stare.

**Authors Note - Sorry it's late! wouldn't let me post this... I know the ending was really rushed, but I crammed it all together to reach the deadline. I need reviews for inspiration! So this is what's going to happen, if by the next time I update I don't have a decent amount of reviews to inspire me, I will not hesitate to delete the story and no one will know what happens. So thanks for reading. Hope your enjoying it.**


End file.
